


You were mine for the summer, now forever more?

by louvinharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Football, Cheating, F/M, M/M, a lot of pining, domestic abuse, louis is in complete denial, there is a happy ending i swear, they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louvinharry/pseuds/louvinharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're Louis Tomlinson aren't you?" Louis looks up from the movie and pushes himself up off the ground smiling "it's in the blood, and you are?" Louis sticks out his hand and Harry takes it gladly "Harry, erm Harry Styles, big fan" </p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Harry is a 20 year old professional Burberry model, who does monthly appearances on the big runway in London and also studies fashion and English at university. And Louis is a middle class 22 year old professional football player, plays for Leeds United and watches Marvel movies with his best friend Zayn and popcorn. They meet at the annual Leeds festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay a few quick things:
> 
> 1\. I in no way condone the domestic abuse in this fanfic  
> 2\. This is the first ever time I've written a fic and posted it please go easy:)  
> 3\. Nothing in this fanfic is based off of real life  
> 4\. I purposefully didn't use anyone other than the boys and their families
> 
> Other than those things enjoy the fic, drop feed back it will be much appricated and I love you all:)

Harry doesn't see it as an obsession, just a...guilty pleasure if you will. But he really does enjoy admiring the way the mussels in Louis' legs strain as he runs across the football field, the way his football shirt is always slightly to big and hangs down over his bum. He has a weird liking towards the boy from the football team and he doesn't think having his tweets sent to his phone is...that weird. 

...

Friday May the 20th 

Friday afternoon and the dark halls of Oxford university seem to in some way swallow Harry up, dragging him up to his dorm corridor. The dorms are plain and normal, he shares a room with his friend Liam who's eyes are bright and his mind is even brighter, he is in no doubt Harry's best friend. Harry remembers being dropped off here at 18 and Maddie the girl in his dorm corridor had come bounding over, wet kisses and hugs saying 'it's about time Liam got a room mate, he's been here a year already been lonely because us girls all shared, he'll still be here when you leave. Brain surgeon takes 6 years training' he hadn't really been listening because she was loud and fast, but he had what he needed to know. 

Maddie had left left a year after that, filing out of the corridor, Chelsea (another girl in Harry's dorm corridor) behind her, hot heavy tears streaming down their faces, Harry had just waved, not really one for emotion. Millie and Jessica (the other 2 girls in Harry's dorm) are the same year as Harry, both studying physics, Liam has 2 years left once they get back after summer and Harry is grateful he won't be loosing Liam anytime soon. 

"Li, babe I'm back" Harry calls in to the big dorm room, throwing his English assignments on to the desk "shower love, I'll be out in a second" he hears Liam call back, muffled from the water, the room is dark apart from Liam's desk lamp and Harry knows he could really do with a nap, but he's got the end of year party to start planning his clothes for and the excitement for the Leeds festival that is in 3 months is still buzzing its way through Harry's veins.   
He can't quite believe that he only has one more year left after the summer, then he will be out in to the world of fashion, living his absolute dream, he can't believe he's got here. A pool of light floods its way in to the room and Liam is stood at the door a towel tied loosely around his waist, Harry smiles collapsing on to his bed, head aching slightly because of the exam he's just had, he's only got English as a fall back. 

"Good day? How was that exam?" Liam asks making his way over to the big wardrobe and pulling some boxers on under the towel. "It was an exam, the day before the end of year party, it dragged like fucking hell" Harry mutters as if Liam's question was stupid and Liam sighs, flopping down on his bed in only his boxers, it's getting on for 3 in the afternoon and even though it is summer, the rain is tapping against the window and a cool breeze is flying through the open window, making the room cold. 

Liam smells fresh like the shampoo Harry brought from Boots earlier that week and it fills the room, Harry loves that smell. "You excited for Leeds fes?" Liam says, laying on his side and brushing the crumbs off his bed, Harry hums, pulling his hair in to mini braids. It's Friday and with the end of year party tomorrow, then a summer fashion show the day after, Harry can't really get drunk, that's a bit gutting. 

Thing is with being a model, you have to define the word 'model'. Harry definitely does, long, slim legs, thighs tough, a well built structure and long hair to go with it but getting drunk the night before an appearance isn't exactly an option and it always kind of screws up Harry's plans. 

"I'm going to get fucking smashed tomorrow night, maybe I'll get fucked as a end of year treat" Harry laughs, his shoulders shaking up and down "sure girls love a science geek" Liam tuts, chucking a pillow at Harry "git, ay well who's to say you won't get some too?" Harry laughs even more at that, clicking off the light letting the room fall in to darkness, Harry wonders how it's summer yet the outside is pitch black almost at 3 in the afternoon. 

"I'm probably going to have to get home for eleven, can't be drinking and certainly can not be getting a boy or girl in to bed" it's sad to say but Harry knows it's true and he's going to miss the exciting bits of the party, also he could do with a quick shag, sometimes his hand just isn't good enough, but Harry knows he can't. Liam is silent after that and Harry can hear him tapping away on his IPhone and it buzzing occasionally with a new text, Harry's not sure when he falls asleep but he does.

...

Saturday 21st of May 

Louis' trainers pat across the floor as he runs out in pouring rain, he'd woke up this morning hoping the weekend would be nice so maybe he could spend his two days off on the field with Stan and Zayn, kicking a ball around and talking, he misses times like that. His music is blasting in his ears and he is still incredibly tired from yesterdays argument that had gone on till all hours of the morning; Stephanie yelling accusations at him, ones Louis knows she has picked up in the news paper. Louis knows if he wasn't such a conceited basted he could easily deny accusations in the news paper but he knows he owes them nothing therefore he keeps his mouth shut.   
His music is loud enough to drain out the sounds of random men in cars, yelling out to him either insults or fan comments, he doesn't particularly like fan interaction. Once he's back home, the clock is just striking nine-thirty which in Louis' opinion is much to early for a Saturday but when you play professionally for a football team a Saturday work out is needed. 

Stephanie appears at the door, dark circles under her eyes and her chestnut coloured hair tied in a messy bun on the top of her head. Louis does love her a lot, the engagement ring on her finger proves that, well at least Louis thinks that. 

"Morning beautiful" Louis mumbles, chugging the icy water from the fridge. She smiles, rubbing at her eyes and clicking on the toaster. "I'm sorry about last night babe, but you have to understand, seeing accusations in the news paper that you refuse to deny scares me" Louis thinks back to the news paper he saw on the way home from training last night, he was front and centre with accusations of a gay relationship behind Stephanie's back. 

Despite the rain outside there is sun, streaming through the clouds and in to Louis' kitchen, lighting up the room. "I have a meeting today baby so I will be back at about 6, you'll be here right?" Louis nods and she continues "okay I'm going to have a shower, relax today yeah? Don't want you pulling any mussels before the big game do we? Bad enough you are going to Leeds fes, I'm going to have s shower, I'll see you at 6" she eats up her last bit of Nutella toast, kissing Louis on the lips, tasting of chocolate and disappearing upstairs without another word. 

"Zayn my boy, Steph told me I'm not allowed to come out today and I have to relax before Leeds fes and the big game, want to come over for a game of Fifa? Marvel movie? I have pop corn?" He can hear Zayn mumbling on the other end of the phone, his fiance Alison's voice nagging about something or other.

Then there is a gust of wind and the sound of a door shutting before Zayn speaks again. "Alison, as you know can be a fucking bitch and I promised her we'd go baby shopping for her new niece sorry man" Louis hears him take drag from a cigarette and blowing out in to the air. "Alright mate don't worry might go for a walk in to town seen as the rain has stopped, I'll speak to you later get back to your chic" Louis says cutting off the phone, it's annoying that him and Zayn have no time for one another anymore.

Once Louis gets home from town, Steph is just pulling up in her car, smiling brightly. Her tight grey business dress crumpled and her makeup slightly smudged now. "Good day babe?" Louis asks, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her whilst he opens the front door. "Alright thanks babe, just going to run upstairs and take off my makeup and put on some joggers, tea smells lovely by the way" 

Before Louis had gone out he had put the slow cooker on with chicken and vegetables, he's not usually one for cooking but since he was the one not working today he thought he may as well treat Steph. 

They eat it and Steph says it wonderful, Louis is proud of himself, it takes a lot to impress her. They go to bed early, falling in to the sheets with lazy kisses and cuddles before they fall asleep tangled up together. Louis really does love her, definitely, of course he does.

...

Sunday 22nd of May

Sunday morning and Harry is saying goodbye to the hungover girl in his dorm, all their eyes heavy and smelling of bars and sticky alcohol. "See you when we get back from summer curly, don't trip on the runaway, summer Burberry is my favourite don't want you cocking it up oh and happy Sunday" Harry laughs, wrapping his arms around Millie's waist and kissing her hair "nah nah Styles bring it in" she laughs, tapping her lips and Harry bends down to kiss them, soft and sweet without lipstick. "Love you Mils, don't come back pregnant" Harry teases, nuzzling his nose on hers, she's one of his best friend. 

They bonded because Millie had come bounding over after Maddie had disappeared in to her bedroom on Harry's first day, yelling 'finally I'm not the only one with curly hair' her ginger girls bouncing behind her as she jumped up to wrap her arms around Harry's neck. She is undeniably beautiful, her ginger curls falling down to just above her hips, her green eyes and soft china like skin, littered with hundreds of freckles. 

Jessica's next after hugging Liam, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his nose. Her blonde hair is messy in a bun and she's rushing because her parents keep texting her, warning her that if she isn't down in 10 minutes they'll leave and she'll have to get the train. "Love you Styles, try and find a nice boy or girl you deserve one" she whispers in to Harry's ear and he smiles brushing a bit of fluff out her hair "find yourself a nice girl too Jessica, you deserve one too" 

Harry's runway appearance isn't till twelve-thirty and the clock is just striking ten when he's pulling his suitcase out the university and down to the tube. "Good luck today Harry, love you man, like Jess said find yourself a nice boy or girl I'm begging you" Harry laughs, hugging his best friend, they'll see each other in 2 weeks, but they always miss each other a bit too much. 

...

Thursday 14th of August 5:25am fist day of Leeds Festival

"Right Louis, I've put all your clothes in this bag" Steph holds up my old battered suitcase "and your wellies in here bc we don't want the wellies getting the clothes dirty" she holds up her old battered blue suitcase, I don't think I've seen either since our trip to France two years ago. "Steph honestly I'll be fine, I've got to go so I miss the traffic, hence why I got up at four-thirty this morning" Steph sighs, brushing her fingers along Louis' jaw, kissing his nose. Louis runs his fingers down her back and back up, tangling his fingers in to her hair. "I love you, be good alright, don't you and Zayn get up to any mischief, me and Alison will be checking up on you" she mumbles pushing him by his chest.

Louis smiles, letting his lips linger, "really do love you Steph" he whispers, standing himself up "I'm picking Zayn up, Alison is driving down later so you guys can stay together, I love you wonderful, be good yourself" Louis winks, walking out in to the warm air, the outside smells like newly cut grass and sunshine and Louis is glad its a nice day for the start of Leeds fes.

Once him and Zayn have clambered out the car they begin to pile their tent up, with help from the random guy pitching his next to theirs. The concerts don't start till six, but Louis had to drive from Sheffield so he and Zayn would miss the traffic. The clock is just going seven o'clock in the morning when the tent is pitched so him and Zayn sit back with salted popcorn and a movie on Louis' iPad.

"You're Louis Tomlinson aren't you?" Louis looks up from the movie and pushes himself up off the ground smiling "it's in the blood, and you are?" Louis sticks out his hand and Harry takes it gladly "Harry, erm Harry Styles, big fan" 

Harry's hair is long and curly, plated in various places and Louis stands and admires for a few seconds before snapping back to reality, realising his face is somewhat familiar. "Thankyou" Louis smiles "do I know you by any chance you look awfully familiar?" Harry looks down at his feet, nibbling his lip between his teeth. Almost bashful, Louis finds it extremely endearing.

"Erm, well I'm a model for Burberry but I don't suppose you woul-" "ahhh yes" Louis interrupts, patting his back a wide smile on his face. "My fiance is a massive Burberry fan, she gets the monthly magazine sent to our house, she makes me check the men's section every time, I could never pull off clothes like that"

...

Harry doesn't really know how he's meant to feel right now, the football player he's slightly infatuated with is engaged and to a woman but he knows who Harry is and that sends a buzz of electric through him. "I'm sure you could, would have to just find the perfect fit, cool you know who I am though"

Harry plays it off calm, eyes twinkling as he smiles at Louis. Louis is even more beautiful in real life, the light stubble against his firm jaw line, his blue eyes almost ever lasting, like the sea or the sky, beautiful all the way. The way his jeans hug his muscular thighs and the top hangs just to big on his shoulders. Harry is not letting him slip through his fingers just like that, he's going to keep this boy around. 

"Well you might have to show me, take me down to one of your stores. Let me get a taste of the Burberry life" Louis says a cheeky grin on his face, the boy behind him is chuckling slightly, covering his mouth which he believes is hiding it from Harry. "Right yeah sure, if you want to, I live in London though, sure I saw somewhere you live in Sheffield, quite the drive but feel free" Harry spits the words out, messy as if he's trying hard. He is, he doesn't want to act as if he already knows pretty much everything there is to know about the boy in front of him, although the engaged bit had slipped his knowledge.

"Sure I'd love to, you could show me how to be a model for the day, then I could take you to the filed and show you how to be a professional football player, I could pick up a nice hotel in London and we could spend a weekend together" Louis says, kicking the boy behind him so he stops giggling, scowling at Louis. Harry feels like he's been whacked in the face, in the good way of course and his tongue feels frozen and heavy in his mouth.

"Well erm I can give you my number, I mean we have 3 days left here, we could hang out, get to know each other a bit?" Harry suggests, pulling his hair in to a bobble with the white hair tie on his wrist. He's still unsure of getting close with Louis, how do you pretend you don't know stuff that you actually do? How do you tell a sturdy, manly football player you're gay and do pole dancing for fun on the side? 

...

Friday 15th of August, 10:26am second day of Leeds Fes

Louis' head is pounding when he wakes up, he feels almost suffocated by the tent around him and his bones feel hot and heavy. The air smells of sticky alcohol and grass and it makes Louis feels even more sick then he already does, the ground is hard and Zayn's legs are crushing on top of him.

The sound of people talking and loud laughter is near by and Louis swears he can hear Harry's voice, the strong loud laugh and the slow words, he can almost see his lips moving. 

"Zayn get your fat legs off of me dick head, you smell like a cheap bar and sick" Louis mutters, shoving at Zayn's legs and rubbing at his eyes. Zayn groans, turning over in his sleeping bag and nuzzling his head under the pillow. Louis tuts, pushing himself up and changing his clothes and pulling on his big wellies.

The outside, is a sticky humid feel, the sun is blaring through the clouds and the grass is spongy under Louis' feet. There are hundreds of people sat around tents or playing football or dancing to the distant music of the band playing near by, no one on Louis' camping pitch knows this band obviously. Harry is sat round his tent, a boy with broad shoulders and short hair next to him, both laughing away and something the kid with dyed blonde hair is saying.

Louis makes his way over, plonking himself down between the blonde one, who now Louis realises is Irish and Harry, who's hair is a bit messy but clothes look just as intact as ever. The conversation they were having stops and they all stare at Louis for a minute, causing Louis to cave in on himself a bit. "Go on it's okay just my tent mate over there never wakes up, needed some company" Louis shrugs, pulling at his hoodie sleeves.

"You're Louis Tomlinson aren't you" the one with the dyed blonde hair exclaims, his eyes wide and hopeful, Irish accent thick and fairly hard to understand. "Er yes I guess you could say I am, and you are?" Louis says, holding his hand out, which the blonde takes gladly. "Niall, Niall Horan, I've been to some of your games, you're sick mate" Louis smiles, mumbling a shy 'thankyou' reaching out his hand to shake the other guys hand. "I'm Liam, Liam Payne, Harry's flat mate" Louis nods, smiling up at Harry who smiles back, winking. 

"Go on then what was so funny?" Louis laughs, suggesting they go on with their conversation, just as Zayn sits down beside him. "This is Zayn my best friend, by the way, doesn't talk much" they all nod and Niall carries on with his story, which is rather funny Louis has to admit and watching Harry laugh, smacking his hand over his mouth trying to make it less loud is a rather wonderful thing to watch.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday 16th of August 10:37 final night at Leeds fes

Harry isn't really sure how it happens but as the night rolls in, the clouds darkening in the sky and the alcohol freash and burning its way through Harry's veins, making his eyes glossy and body loose. He's up on the goal post, wrapping his long legs around it and rolling his head back, tongue falling out his mouth, licking his lips, earning cheers from the crowd.

And Harry honestly isn't sure how it happens when he is dragging a boy back to his tent, mouth hot against his skin, smelling of cheap alcohol, drugs and the sunlight. 

Harry isn't going to say he regrets it when he needed it to free his bones for a little while, maybe put a dirty thought or two in to the footballers mind.

...

Sunday 17th of August 8:43pm home time

Zayn's in a rush the next day, shoving his suitcase in to the trunk of Louis' truck mumbling about how he has to get home.

Despite the hot weather, the rain is patting against the tent Louis is rushing to put away.

Harry comes over just before Louis is fully packed up, Liam and Niall at his side. His long legs ate fitted in black jeans, his patterned shirt hanging just above his hips and Louis just can't seem to get the image of Harry on that pole out his mind.

"Been a good one Tomlinson I must say" Harry smiles, clapping his hand with Louis' and slipping something in to his palm. His eyes are glistening with the sun's ray and his curls look golden. 

"I'm still coming to London Styles, don't think you have rid of me yet" Louis teases, climbing in to his truck and cracking on the engine "see you soon curls, keep up that pole dancing"

Then the door is closed and Louis can hear the twigs breaking under the tires as he drives off the filed, Zayn begging him to go faster.

The radio is playing out songs, loud and happy, summer singles blasting their way out of Louis' open windows. Louis is singing along, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. 

Zayn is at his side, chewing nerviously at the side of his thumb, not singing along like usual and Louis knows his best friend enough to know he is not okay.

He doesn't say anything though, driving down the motor way and stopping off at the near by serves station to by himself a tea. 

When he gets back to the truck, tea in hand, the night is getting on for 9:40 and Louis can feel the chill in the air. Zayn is fast asleep in his seat, hand resting on his tummy, small snores falling out his lips and Louis is glad to see him peaceful.

Messages keep buzzing on his phone but Louis knows not to go snooping. Louis has to admit he has a thing for watching people when they don't know, especially when they are sleeping, the way their noses crumple with snores and they look so at peace with the world, like dream land is calming everything that has ever bothered them.

Louis sits back for a while sipping at his tea, humming along to the slow songs on the radio, he likes being alone with music, he likes the way it washes over him and kind of takes away reality.

Just as Louis is about to start the engine again to get back to the girl he's been missing the entire weekend, Zayn's phone buzzes with a phone call, Alison's face popping up.

Picking up the phone, he places it to his ear and before he can even start talking Alison's voice is nagging on the other end. 

"Zayn where the fuck are you? I told you to get the fuck home now, are you and Louis fucking huh? Cheating on me? Just because I've done it once or twice doesn't mean you can, alright? Better be dressed appropriately as well. You are stupid fuck you know get your ass home, I told you, you weren't even allowed to go to that shitty festival but you ignored me. Still not happy about that"

Louis' head is acheing my the end, anger burning through his veins at the words she's saying. He wants to scream down the phone to her, punch the steering wheel, yell because he knew all along. He's always known it wasn't right.

In stead he cuts off the phone, banging his fists against the steering wheel. "Fucking bitch" he yells to no one in particular, causing Zayn to shift in his sleep.

"Louis" Zayn stirs once Louis pulls in to his drive way at 10:30, the sun has completely disappeared behind the clouds, Louis' head still ringing with the words.

"Louis this is not my house, Louis I told you I needed to get home, Louis take me home now" Zayn starts to panic, eyes darting around their surroundings, clutching on to the bar on the door. 

"Yes I know you both told me thankyou very much" Louis mutters, taking the key out of the car ignition and stuffing it in his pocket. The air feels as still as wood, like someone has completely stuffed the air full of poison, in this case the poison is unwanted words.

"Both? What do you mean both? Louis where is my phone" Zayn starts scramberling around, taking off his seat belt and checking under his bum, panicking even more when it's not there.

"Zayn, zayn it's here" Louis holds it up and Zayn snatches it away, checking it fast, sighing when he notices missed calls and texts "yes but Zayn, I did speak to Alison? Is that normal? For her to yell like that down the phone to you? What else does she do to you Zayn?"

Louis watches Zayn's face wash with fear, fidgeting in his seat, eyes darting everywhere but Louis. Louis reaches out his hand and brushes it along Zayn's finger, causing him to jump back to reality, shaking his head.

"What do mean? never, she's never done anything, never ever, she loves me, she says it, she kisses me, we even have-no never mind" Zayn clambers out the car, kicking at the stones and slamming the door shut.

...

Wednesday 20th of August 12:17pm

Louis is in touch pretty quick, not that Harry is complaining of course. Already organising to come down to London to Harry's shop and model the clothes. 

Harry is expecting him, but when there is a knock at the back door goosebumps find their way on to Harry's skin, tingling all over. "Let me in mate this is England, it's freezing out even if it is the middle of August."

"Lovely place you have here" Louis says, throwing his coat on to the pegs and walking through to.the main part of the shop "very London." Harry cocks an eyebrow at that, closing the door and straightening Louis' coat on the peg.

"Very London? What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asks, carrying on folding the clothes that lay on the table in the centre "not my place anyway, Gemma my sister owns it, I'm just her model."

Louis just laughs, not answering Harry's question and dragging his fingers across the many different tops and trousers around the shop. Harry follows him round, explains and describing each item, telling Louis what would look good and what would make him look like a sumosa, Louis laughed at that much to Harry's delight.

"Here go try these on, the buttons are a bit fiddly and they might be a tiny bit tight around the bum but I know you'll look good in these" Harry smiles brightly at Louis, handing him his favourite from the summer collection this year. Tight baby-blue shorts, made out of denim material that fit just midway down your thigh, they have a thin black belt and black pockets on the bum.

"Harry I could never pull these off, I don't have legs like you, I don't pole dance if you haven't noticed, only football doesn't really give me legs like yours."

Narry snorts, the one thing he's always loved most about Louis is his legs.

"Shut up Tomlinson, these will look great on you"

They did of course just as Harry said and Harry's not sure how it happens, but they are out on the patio, sun disappearing behind the clouds, making the sky purple and Harry has a glass of wine in his hand and Louis has a bear and they are talking about life and adventures.

Louis is talking of his trip to Australia, when he was 18, kissing his mum goodbye and disappearing for 6 months without a plan of return. He's talking of vast open spaces and the sun and Harry is fascinated by the way his lips move and eyes glisen with memories. 

Louis talks about Zayn and being 14 and finding his cousins cigarettes on the coffee table and sneaking them without permission, smoking 6 of them until their lungs hurt and there was a spinning in their heads. Harry just listens, eyes wide and interested, smiling and completely in awe.

"I mean you've met Zayn, he's quite the character, you meet him and he's timid and shy, then he's the loudest person you'll ever meet with the greatest stories" Harry nods agreeing, dragging a hand through his messy curls. The way the sunlight defines Louis' cheekbones is very distracting. 

"So tomorrow a trip to the filed? A kick around?" Harry nods, licking his lips and pulling his hair in to a bobble. "Yes of course, I don't own trainers though, I might have to buy a pair, also like some joggers or something don't really think these skinny jeans are appropriate" 

Louis nods, standing himself up and throwing the can in to the bin. Harry knows it's about time they both head home or back to the hotel in Louis' case but he's quite enjoying this. He still gets up though, pulling on his boots and letting Louis back in to the shop. 

"It has been a pleasure Master Styles, I do look forward to our outing tomorrow" Louis mocks and posh accent, as he pulls on his coat and bows "I did very much enjoy your company" Louis says and Harry laughs, pulling Louis in to a one armed. "Anytime Master Tomlinson" Harry says, smiling.

Louis waves as his truck pulls out the drive way and down along the road and Harry feels gooey inside, he has a smile on his face for the rest of the night.


End file.
